


The Mending Process

by Wolfheart



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 8x11, Episode Related, F/M, LARP and the Real Girl, M/M, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-02
Updated: 2013-03-02
Packaged: 2017-12-04 02:07:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/705279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfheart/pseuds/Wolfheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's still some tension between the Winchesters, but they're slowly making amends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Mending Process

**Author's Note:**

> This is just some short, random drabble I did at around 3 AM last night.  
> I thought I'd go ahead and post it here. Lol.
> 
> This is post 8x11 "LARP and the Real Girl".

The situation was still rough and needing to be patched up, but they were finally getting there. It was getting  _mended,_ no matter how slowly. The LARPing the two of them had done did more good than either Sam or Dean could have hoped for. They had smiled, laughed even. It was during those moments that Sam understood the appeal the other roleplayers saw in the game. It really was as if they had entered a whole different world—a better one.

They both had to leave it behind in the end like they had to do with most things in their lives. The real world was still as harsh as they remembered it. There’s still hardened feelings between the two of them underneath the surface, and they still book a room with two beds at the next hotel they stay at. However when Dean passes by where Sam is scrolling through his phone on the edge of his bed, he brushes a hand through Sam’s hair. The gesture was meant to be badgering—a small, playful bat at his head—but his fingers linger the moment there’s contact.

If Dean slowly drags his hand down Sam’s face, Sam doesn’t bring it to Dean’s attention. Dean doesn’t need to look down at Sam’s phone to know that Sam was probably looking through his old text messages from Amelia that he hadn’t gotten around to deleting yet. If Sam leans into Dean’s touch anyway, Dean doesn’t say anything to Sam either and just continues on his way to crawl into his own bed for the night. It’s far from perfect, but they’re getting there.


End file.
